User blog:Katwolfie/The Art Team People + Assignments
All of those that have responded I have kept track of. If you still want to join, you sure can. Just respond and I'll find something for you to do. Rules: *'Not to be high-strung or anything, but I am going to edit your pictures. I am so grateful for the contributions, but I'm just going to touch them up. It never means that they're bad, and remember that.' *'Do not add them to articles until there is a final copy.' *'After edits, I still qualify them as YOUR work. I will not pretend that it's mine just because I shaded or touched it up. What you make will always be yours!' *'I am giving people more or less, complicated or easy cats based on how I thought of the images and how experienced a person is with the digital art.' *''NEVER ''be a jerk about your art and others. *'Don't fish for compliments, saying how yours is so bad. From the bottom of my heart, anything that you make is good because you are doing your best! :D' *''Don't ask questions on this page, instead, I will make a blog post called "ART TEAM HELP PAGE" where you can ask me things.'' *'Try and get art in within five days PER character. If you have five characters, take five days for one and put it on. Please don't post in clumps. ' *'Let me know that you want to be on the team before this week is over' * 'PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE only do the art assigned to you.' *'Have FUN!' ____________________________________________________________________________________ 'The Team' '-I am going to lead the art team. Dawnmist is the supreme leader of this wiki, so I suggest anything not relating to the lineart or how to's should be asked of Dawnmist. ' '-I will not reject ANYONE! Everyone is invited! ' '-I'd really like it if Copperclaw would help me with the team. She is organised and neat with controlling things, such as the RP site, so, if she is not busy, it would be helpful if she could help me.' 'Those that I have heard from that are DEFINITELY going to help:' #'Myself XD Obviously' #'Copperclaw' #'Swiftfire' #'Dawnmist' #'Echoleaf' #'Selena' #'Ashhawk' # 'Those that have responded but I'm not absolutely sure if it was a committed yes or no:' (Please let me know if you can be part of the group for sure soon) # #'Dawnblaze' 'Again, if you'd like to join, just comment and tell me you can do it.' _______________________________________________________________________ 'Who gets what' Thanks to Copperclaw, I have a list of undepicted characters. I have started giving roles. ' '''The reason I gave myself so many is because I have a lot of time and the cats I gave myself have complicated descriptions. ' 'Some are blank because I want more people to get experienced before they try those kinds. Also because I am leaving some for those who want to that are not confirmed in yet. ' '''If you've already told me that there will be a delay with your art, I know. You don't have to reply. I've taken that into account. This isn't strict with deadlines because we need it done quickly, but so it gets DONE! Blogheart- Copper Finished and it's BEAUTIFUL! Just need to edit Blossomfire- Me ''' '''Brightshadow - Copper Cakestar- '''Me FINISHED' '''Cinnamonpaw'- Me FINISHED''' '''Dappleleaf- '''Me FINISHED' '''Daypaw- '''Swiftfire '' '''Dreamcloud - Dawnmist' Echoleaf - Copper Echowing- Swiftfire Emberpaw- Dawnmist Emberpaw (sky) -''' '''Emeraldpaw - Swiftfire Fallfrost - Copperclaw Firesong - Copperclaw (please do not make the markings a bright orange. Make it almost a brownish, so it looks realistic) Flowerstream - Swiftfire Frostfang- Dawnmist Goldenfeather - Copperclaw Hawkfeather- Selena Hawksky- Echoleaf Jayfrost - Me Lilyshadow - AshHawk Lilyshine- '''COPPER Finished (editing for final copy)' '''Minnie- '''COPPER Finished' '''Mintpaw (shade) - Selena Mudnose - Swiftfire Nightflower - Echoleaf Poppybreeze -''' '''Rainbowheart - finished Rainsong- '''Me' '''Sageheart - Me' ShiveringRose- '''Copper' '''Silverpaw- '''Me '' '''Silverpetal - AshHawk' Starrynight- VanGogh Swiftpaw- Swiftfire ''' '''Thornshade - Echoleaf Wolfpaw - Me 'WhiteTiger - ' Category:Blog posts Category:BlogClan Wiki Art Team